


[CLex][Smallville]风雪夜归人

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [37]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 所以，当Lex看到去而复返的Clark泫然欲泣的双眸时，用一句心绪杂陈来形容他此时的心境是毫不为过的。“Lex”，Clark用一副水汪汪的大眼睛注视着他，“我跟Lex吵架了，我很难过。”“那一定是他的错。”看着Clark怅然若失的样子，Lex无视了他们两个可能都精神分裂了的可能性，想都没想地就下意识地破口而出。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[CLex][Smallville]风雪夜归人

[CLex][Smallville]风雪夜归人  
Home  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent  
这篇文，其实是吐槽原剧中，每当他俩吵架——甭管谁对谁错，Lex稍微说句重话，只要Clark一撅嘴一瞪眼，Lex立马就一副悔恨的样子、不跟Clark争执、任Clark骂了。就是那种，虽然我知道我已经失去你了，但是你仍然是我不敢触碰的光。嗯，怎么显得Clark有点恃宠而骄啊？  
所以，就设计了这么一个桥段，Clark跟Lex吵架后去找Lex安慰自己。嗯，听起来有点怪哈，但是感觉这俩人还真能干出这事来着。

风雪夜归人  
Luthor别墅。  
客厅。  
又一次大吵大闹，又一次不欢而散。  
看着夺门而出的Clark背影渐行渐远，黯然神伤的Lex悔恨万千。  
自己不该。。。不该跟他吵的，虽然跟他已经很久不做朋友了，但是自己怎么会对他如此强硬，怎么敢？！  
正当Lex悲愤不已之际，管家前来通报，说是Clark又回来了。  
所以，当Lex看到去而复返的Clark泫然欲泣的双眸时，用一句心绪杂陈来形容他此时的心境是毫不为过的。  
“Lex”，Clark用一副水汪汪的大眼睛注视着他，“我跟Lex吵架了，我很难过。”  
“那一定是他的错。”看着Clark怅然若失的样子，Lex无视了他们两个可能都精神分裂了的可能性，想都没想地就下意识地破口而出。  
“我不知道”，若有所失的Clark精神恍惚，“我不知道自己能找谁，找谁来谈我跟Lex的事情。我跟他，我们之间的友情，很可能已经。。。”潸然泪下。  
“这不是你的错”，看着Clark伤痛不已的样子，Lex心如刀绞，“他不值得你难过。”  
“不！”Clark悲愤填膺地怒吼着，捶胸顿足，然后，愧疚不已，“抱歉，我不该跟你吵的。我只是。。。我不想、不愿意、也不甘心跟Lex分开。。。。”  
“Clark。。。。”试图安慰Clark的Lex，小心翼翼地伸出手想要触碰对方，却终是没有勇气地放下。  
感时花溅泪，恨别鸟惊心。  
“我知道我不该瞒着Lex，不该怀疑他”，索性阖上双目的Clark，任泪水无情地滑落，浸染着他那长长的睫毛，泪落无声，“我只是。。。害怕。。。”，终于，悲愤交加的Clark虚弱无凭地扑到Lex肩上，泪水如注。  
“我明白”，犹豫许久的Lex，终于鼓起勇气，回抱了对方，“你只是个年轻人啊，不该背负那么多的负担。”  
“我不知道。。。”，再次陷入自我怀疑的悲痛的Clark，扑在Lex的肩头痛哭流涕，“不知道我能不能做到，我不该辜负Lex的。”  
Lex没有再说什么，静静倾听，只是泪水悄然而逝，古井深渊。  
许久。  
终于，Clark冷静了下来，离开了被他蹂躏得衣服几近破碎的肩膀，“Lex，今晚我能留下来吗？我不知自己能去哪里，我。。。不想回家。”  
“当然，我这里随时欢迎你”， Lex强打起精神，“我去帮你收拾客房。”  
“我能跟你住在一起吗？”Clark可怜兮兮地扯住了他的袖子，“不要留下我自己一个人。。。”  
“。。。。好吧。”Lex终是妥协了，毕竟他无法拒绝Clark，他做不到。  
卧室。  
“Lex，我能不穿睡衣吗？”立马拽着Lex回卧室的Clark，满脸不情愿地拒绝着Lex递给他的高档丝绸睡衣。  
“。。。随你。”换上睡衣的Lex，还要打开电脑继续工作，就被不开心的Clark果断摁到床上，塞进被子里。  
然后，只穿着裤衩背心的Clark，也任性地钻了进去。  
“Clark？”内心思绪万千表面依旧云淡风轻的Lex，试图推搡着Clark，“这好像有些过了。”  
“我只是。。。我今天太难过了。我需要感受熟人的温度，才会觉得有安全感，才会觉得自己不是孤身一个人。。。”Clark抬起自己那双忧郁的明眸秋水，小心翼翼患得患失地注视着Lex。  
“。。。好吧。”Lex心软了，答应了Clark的无理要求。  
然后，恃宠而骄的Clark，提出了一个过分的要求，“Lex，你能从背后抱紧我吗？”  
Lex重重地叹了口气，伸出双臂，然后，他发现，人果然是不能惯着的，这不更过分的要求来了。  
“你能插进来吗？”口出秽言的Clark，不停地用自己的堆雪鹅股揉搓着Lex的雨后春笋，悱恻缠绵。  
“Clark！”Lex奋力挣扎着被Clark紧紧禁锢的双臂，“你知道我所有想要的，但是你给我的就只是你的怜悯吗？我不需要！”  
“抱歉。。。。”闻言一凛的Clark，最终还是松开禁锢，“我只是想，这样做的话，即便是将来我们不再是朋友了，这至少会让我感觉到你一直都在，从未离开。”  
黯然不语。


End file.
